Not Even if You Paid Me
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: Beast Boy thinks he's the mastermind of bets! Wait til he gets a taste of what Raven brings to the table. Can even the great Cyborg outsmart this goth? Rated k. One Shot.


**Hiya! My first One-Shot, I feel a tear coming on. Well, this story came to me just out of the blue I guess. I was sitting in math class, well, ya know, not thinking about math, and WHAM! I just had the idea. Hope you enjoy!**

**Not Even If You Paid Me**

"Beast Boy, you do realize that's a…" Raven wasn't quick enough with her words to save Beast Boy from this terrible fate.

"Bottle of glue," Raven finished her sentence just after Beast Boy poured the glue out of the bottle and into his hair. It seemed like he was trying to style his hair with it but Raven knew it was just another one of Beast Boy's atypical and mysterious ways of showing how ridiculous it was not to use glue for anything other than sticking things together. He had had a creepy obsession with that lately, for some reason or another.

"Yep, I know. It can also be used as a styling gel. Maybe Robin should switch to this stuff instead," Beast Boy said from his seat on the couch in the common room. The TV was turned on some sort of soap opera.

"I didn't think there was anything cheaper for styling hair then what Robin uses. Leave it to Beast Boy to figure out there is…" Raven mumbled sarcastically to herself while rolling her eyes simultaneously.

"What was that, Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, not even breaking conversation as he tried to pull the comb out of his hair.

"Nothing," Raven sighed, looking back to her latest horror novel, titled **_LEAVE. _**( Don't know if it's real or not but if it is I'm sorry.)

"Whatever. Hey, you wanna give me a hand, or a chisel maybe? I can't get this comb out! It's SO messing with my perfect do," Beast Boy said his usual 'HAHA!' voice.

"Not even if you paid me…" Raven smiled darkly. 'Which you will be, might have slipped across her mind.

"AWWW MAN! IT WON'T COME OUT!" Beast Boy screamed in horror. His eyes went buggy as he started to pull harder.

"That's what ya get for trying to use Elmer's Glue as hair styling gel," Raven said coolly. Strangely, it occurred to her that she sounded like she was talking to Teether or Tommy. (From the episode HIDE AND SEEK)

"Raven seriously, HELP!" Beast Boy screamed in agony as he pulled at the comb.

"Fine, as long as you shut up after I do," Raven answered. With a flick of the hand the comb popped out of the changeling's hair and fell to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! OWWWW!" Beast Boy shrieked. He leaped off the couch and started hopping from one foot to the other with both his hands on his head. He closed his eyes in pain.

"Ya'll need to tell me what's goin' on in here 'cause Robin wan- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg toppled over the floor in laughter. His eyes started to water from the entire loud ruckus he was causing with his traumatic booms of being suffocated by merriment. He got up and slapped his hand on his thy. "Beast Boy you owe me $10 bucks for that one," the robotic teen stated, wiping tears from under his eyes.

"Why does he owe you money…?" Raven squinted at Cyborg in question.

"Oh ya… Well um, Robin wants us all in the gym so we can start training," Cyborg said while walking cautiously backwards out the door.

"It was a bet, wasn't it Beast Boy? A bet to see whether I would help you or not. I should have known…" Raven said while placing her book down on the couch and standing up.

"How did you... I mean, no, of course not…" Beast Boy said. He glanced down at the floor before looking Raven in the eyes again. He watched curiously as Raven took out her communicator.

"That'll be $20 bucks Cyborg," with that she closed her communicator and walked out the door towards the gym.

**For those of you, who don't get it, allow me to sum up. Cyborg bet Raven that Beast Boy would tell Raven the truth about him and Cy placing a little bet. Cyborg obviously lost. If you have any more questions just email me or ask in your review.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**The Royal Princess**


End file.
